


Family Christmas

by dysfnctnly_sane



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Found Families, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysfnctnly_sane/pseuds/dysfnctnly_sane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy helps Angie rediscover her love for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A little late for Christmas, but I've been busy. So, Merry late Christmas to all who celebrated it.
> 
> I love the idea of Peggy having a son named Steven, because even though I ship Cartinelli, I understand the importance of Steve Rogers in Peggy's life.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

There was a fire crackling in the hearth, Christmas music playing softly in the background, and a beautiful blanket of snow outside their windows. Peggy had her arm wrapped around Angie’s shoulders, her other hand resting on their son Steven’s belly as he suckled at Angie’s breast. The little family took to relaxing by the fire after a long yet wonderful Christmas Day. They had spent the bulk of it at the Starks’ with Maria, Tony, and Howard, as well as the Jarvis’. Despite the amazing time they had with their found family, both Peggy and Angie couldn’t wait to get back to their own home, just the three of them.

“Would you like some hot chocolate?” Peggy asked as the hand she had on Angie’s shoulder began playing with her wife’s curls.

“That would be heavenly,” Angie replied smiling at Peggy.

“Alright,” Peggy smiled back. She pressed a kiss to Angie’s temple before moving to rise from the couch. She hadn’t made it far when she felt Angie grabbing the hand she was about to lift from their son. She used it to tug Peggy closer, drawing her down into a soft kiss.

“I’ll be right back,” Peggy whispered as the kiss broke. She pressed another quick kiss to Angie’s lips, as well as a peck to the baby’s head, then headed to the kitchen to make the hot chocolate.

The kitchen was generally Angie’s domain, but Peggy’s watched her flit about the room enough to know where everything was. Early in their relationship, Peggy tried to make herself more useful in the kitchen, thinking it unfair that Angie did the bulk of the cooking. However, after one too many small kitchen fires, Angie relegated her to a seat at the center island telling her she appreciated the help, but the ensuing cleanup always meant more work than if she’d made dinner herself. That, and she loved cooking, especially for Peggy.

As inept as Peggy may be in the kitchen, she did make a mean cup of hot chocolate. She quickly retrieved a small pot and poured milk in it. After setting it to heat on the stovetop, she went to retrieve the cocoa powder, sugar and salt. She slowly stirred in the proper amounts of each ingredient as the milk warmed, adding a few drops of peppermint. Once the ingredients were completely dissolved in the milk, Peggy poured some in the two mugs she’d set out on the countertop.

When Peggy returned to the living room, Angie was no longer sitting on the couch. Instead, she was lying on the floor, practically underneath the Christmas tree. Steven was lying on Angie’s chest, her wife’s hand soothing up and down his back. Peggy stood in the doorway taking in the sight which warmed her immensely. That is, until Angie, without ever looking in her direction, called Peggy over. She quickly complied, bringing the two steaming mugs of cocoa over.

“Put those down for a minute,” Angie told her as she gazed up at the tree. “And lie down here with us.”

After just a moments deliberation, hot chocolate was best when it was…well, hot, Peggy placed the mugs on a nearby table before joining her wife on the floor.

“Isn’t it beautiful,” Angie whispered in awe. “This is the best way to look at a Christmas tree. Don’t you think?”

Angie turned her head to look at Peggy only to find her looking back at her instead of the tree. At Angie’s amused glare, Peggy turned to look up at the tree, and she had to admit Angie was right. It looked remarkable from below. After a few minutes passed of both of them gazing up at the lights of the tree, Peggy felt Angie shift beside her. When she turned her gaze back to her wife, she found Angie lying on her side gently laying Steven down on the plush rug they were sprawled atop. Peggy, too, rolled onto her side meeting Angie halfway as she leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and chaste, not ending until Steven grabbed hold of the locket dangling from Peggy’s neck. It was a Christmas present from Angie, which held a picture of the three of them. Something that Peggy can keep with her when she’s away from home.

Angie laughed quietly as Steven started babbling and attempted to shove the tiny heart into his mouth. Peggy easily released it from his chubby little hand, coaxing him to take hold of her finger instead. She happily let him bring it to his mouth. Peggy was enraptured as the colorful lights reflected in Steven’s bright blue eyes while he kicked his feet with joy and sucked on his mummy’s finger. As enchanted as she was with her son, she was caught by surprise when Angie crashed their lips together once again. This kiss much deeper than the last, more passionate.

When Angie pulled back she had a look on her face that Peggy had to admit she hadn’t seen before. Before she could say anything, though, Angie spoke up, her voice still quiet.

“Thank you,” Angie whispered, her hand still cupping Peggy’s face.

“What for?” Peggy asked slightly bewildered.

“For helping me love Christmas again,” Angie answered. Her eyes shone with unshed tears, which would have alarmed Peggy if it weren’t for the brilliant smile on her face. “I used to love it growing up. It was my favorite time of year. But when my papa kicked me out…” She paused then, her voice quivering only slightly as she caressed Peggy’s cheek. “It’s hard to get in the Christmas spirit when you have no one to spend it with.”

Peggy kissed Angie’s palm then as she attempted to retrieve her hand from Steven’s mouth. However, he refused to relinquish his grasp eliciting a chuckle from both of his moms. Angie instead brought her hand down, her fingers wrapping lightly around Peggy’s wrist as Steven played with Peggy’s fingers.

“These past few Christmases with you, though,” Angie continued. “They have been some of the best of my life.”

Angie brought her other hand to their son’s head, lightly caressing his soft brown curls.

“Now we got his little guy. You gave me a family Peggy, and between you and Stevie, my heart is so full. It’s fit to bursting for the two of you. All those holidays I spent on my own…my family didn’t want me, and as much as I wanted it, I never dared dream that I’d have one of my own. Gals like me don’t usually get a happy ending.”

“Truth be told, Christmas never really meant much to me before you,” Peggy replied. “Sure, we celebrated it, but my family wasn’t as close knit as yours was. When I moved away from home I didn’t really celebrate it at all. Then, during the war, I was so busy I actually forgot about it.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Angie laughed.

“I wouldn’t give up these Christmases with you for anything in the world,” Peggy went on with a gleam in her eye at her wife’s lilting laughter. “And this year, waking up with you on Christmas morning, Steven bundled between us…there is no feeling like it.”

“I think we should make that a tradition,” Angie smiled pressing a kiss to Steven’s head.

“What?”

“The kids being in bed with us on Christmas Eve. That way we can all wake up together and go open presents.”

“Kids?” Peggy repeated with a raise of her eyebrow. “Plural?”

“You think I’m going to want to stop with just the one?” Angie replied playful yet challenging.

“Not really,” Peggy laughed. “We just haven’t really spoken about it before.”

“I want a houseful, Peg,” Angie sighed as she gazed down at their son.

“Well, if we were to have one child per bedroom, we’d need to have five to fill this house,” Peggy said. “That’d mean you’d have to be pregnant four more times. Give birth _four more_ times.”

“I’m game if you are,” Angie smiled. The hand resting at Peggy’s wrist slid down to caress her forearm as Angie leaned back in for another kiss. “Although, you could have a couple of them if you wanted.”

“I’m not opposed to that idea,” Peggy said. She pressed another quick kiss to her wife’s lips before pulling back to speak. “The hot chocolate has probably grown cold. Would you like for me to reheat it and then we could retire with it to our bedroom?”

“In a few minutes, maybe,” Angie answered. “Can we just lay here a little longer?”

“Of course,” Peggy replied. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

After a few more kisses, Peggy finally retrieved her hand from her son’s grasp. She lifted him from the floor, pulling him against her chest as she moved to lie on her back once again. With one hand resting on Steven’s back, Peggy stretched her other arm out towards Angie, beckoning her into her arms. Angie snuggled up close, resting her head on Peggy’s shoulder. They laid there in comfortable silence, both women gazing up at the brightly lit tree. Peggy’s arm wrapped around Angie, holding her close.

“Merry Christmas, Peggy,” Angie whispered.

“Merry Christmas, my darling.”


End file.
